A Bloody Irregular Story
by typhoonish.hadi
Summary: A 23 -year old OC hedgehog named Joel is traumatized after an incident that happened not too long ago .His friend ,Noa is trying his best to help him overcome this terrible state ,but Joel does not seem to see that his friend is helping him .Rated T for mature descriptions and themes .Reader discretion advised .Noa and Joel does not belong to me .


Author's note :This is actually a story off-based Regular Show .No relation with Regular Show stuff .Only how the OCs in this story looks like have the same look template in Regular Show .Reader discretion is advised for extreme descriptions of fanfiction .Two of the OCs in this story belong to ReSuKu on deviantart .

- Somewhere in SG -

It was 2 in the afternoon .The time of the day where most students are dismissed from high-school institutes .At the stairs of the void deck of a building ,there were 2 university students sitting side by side at the steps .One of them was comforting the other by holding his shoulder and saying comforting words to comfort his friend .The guy who was doing this was a guy named Noa .He is a very shy black male crow who wears red spectacles which have round lens ,just like his eyes .He was in a white buttoned up shirt with red lines at the end of the sleeves and at the end of the bottom of the shirt and along its collars .He was wearing loose black jeans .The other who was crying and being comforted by him was named Joel .He is a tan skinned male hedgehog .He was also in a buttoned up shirt like Noa ,but it was black and had green lines instead .He also wore loose pants like his crow friend .However ,his shirt was all crumpled up because he was pinning one end to hold his nose as he cried .

Noa :Its okay Joel .Just forget about that incident .

Joel :No ,no ,no I can 't ! *sniffle * I still .. can 't believe that they did it to me ...

~ Flashback ~

Joel was running up the same flight of stairs he was sitting with his friend ,but this time he was panting and seemed like as though he was trying not to get caught by something .And it was 9 pm .Unfortunately ,his shoe hit the edge of the top end of the stairs ,leading to a painful fall by Joel .He crawled his back against the floor to the parapet .2 male possums with their shirts unbuttoned till their chest emerged from the bottom end of the stairs .They had a lustful smirk on their faces .Another 2 came from the stairs linking the floor Joel was on to the 2 nd floor of that building .They were heading straight for the cornered Joel .Joel knew he was cornered .Then the 4 possums crowded around him so that he could not escape .One of them then tried to touch his face lustfully .Joel pushed it away while breathing with fright .That was when 2 of them pinned his wrists on the floor .One of them then started to sexually assault him and rape him .Joel was now crying ,pleading with them to let him go for he had done nothing wrong .The other 3 took turns doing this till Joel felt pain to the stomach .He wanted to throw up .Before the 4 th one could touch him ,he broke free and ran down the stairs and was relieved to see Noa just arrive .

Noa :Joel what happened ?You look pale .Come ,I 'll help you .

Noa led his friend to the drain and let him expel out vomit there .As Noa was helping him clean up ,Joel gestured to him to look at the top of the stairs .Noa looked and saw the possums earlier laughing at Joel .They then quickly ran up and was out of the duo 's sight .

~ Back to the present ~

Noa :You should really tell this to the cops .They 'll know how to deal with these ruffians !

Joel :No ,don 't !Please Noa ,I don 't want anyone to know about this ,not the cops themselves .I can 't outrage my modesty . *sniffle *

Noa :But it 's for your own good .Do you want them to continue doing that to you ? And what if they have any diseases ?You might be infected and your life might be in more danger .

Just then ,an elderly was talking to a cop not far from where the 2 friends sat .She said something about two students smoking and pointed at the direction of Noa and Joel .The cop nodded and went to where Noa and Joel was with his colleague .

Cop :Hello boys ,I am Cop Officer Martin .I heard that there are some activities of unpermitted smoking ,are you both -

Joel then got up and tried to run away with his bag ,but O .Cop Martin halted him .

O .Cop Martin :I need to know .

Noa then stood up with his bag and tried to make things better .

Noa :No ,we were just talking with each other .My friend and I are best friends .He just needs someone to talk to .

O .Cop Martin :Is this true ?

Joel nodded .


End file.
